


Komorebi

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word the Japanese have for when sunlight filters through the trees - the interplay between the light and the leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> We're deep in Sense8 hell. So we decided to write something cute and hopeful to the tag(the initial plan was a pwp, but we're working on that)
> 
> And is basically a scene in which one of the members of the cluster pre-canon using a unique word as base. I'll probably do more.

_Komorebi_

_The word the Japanese have for when sunlight filters through the trees - the interplay between the light and the leaves._

 

“Today is gonna be a good day.” He whispered to himself the words his mother had said to him after he woke up, like she did every day.

Capheus believe it, he always did. After all, the sun may not come out because you wished it so, but all the same you shouldn't cry with the rain.

It was a beautiful day, the sun was up and they were going through a road. In his arms his sister made a noise, and he turned to her smiling.

“Do you see that, sis? The way the lights go through the leaves and the sun shines like all little dots?”

Her big eyes were staring at where he pointed.

“It’s beautiful things like that that make our day good.”

She gave him one of those baby gurgles, the light dancing across her face as well.

 

She was sitting on the grass, underneath a tree, Magnús and her dad were getting things ready for the picnic around her. Her hands rested careful on her pregnant tummy, not too obvious yet, but she could feel a life growing inside her. It was such an experience, such a good experience. She didn’t usually like the summer, but today was such a different day. It just felt right.

Riley could see the sun illuminating the grass and her body with the pattern created by leaves and branches. It was magical.

In the same way small people were magical. This magic didn’t feel scary or bad, it made her feel like perhaps things were gonna be just fine. She looked up, smiling, and closed her eyes.

 

He felt so dumb. So, so dumb. The boy hugged his knees tighter, staving off the cold he felt despite the weather.

“Estupido.” He muttered to himself.

Why had it bothered him so much that the handsome boy from the year ahead had started to date the freckled girl from his class? Why had he said, in front of everyone, that he didn’t think they made a good team? Why couldn’t he just lie and say what people expected? It would have been so easier.

It was just… When that boy had stood with him the other day, beneath a tree, sunlight dancing on their skin, it had given Lito hope. A stupid hope, one he knew he shouldn’t have, but hope nonetheless.

 

It was her first day of college. She was so excited, her smile refused to leave her face. Kala was the first on her family to actually go to college, she would be soon the first to get a degree. As she walked, Kala repeated to herself the prayers she had made to Ganesha earlier today. Asking for strength and courage, asking for him to help her achieve her dreams.

The path to the main building was like a hallway with a ceiling of tree branches, and she loved the way the sunlight filtered through them. It made her feel like she could just start dancing, just like in a movie. Kala giggled to herself and kept walking.

Life wouldn’t stop for her fantasies, but that didn’t mean she would stop having them.

 

Nomi was waiting for Amanita, sitting on a park bench, sipping quietly on her coffee.

It felt so different to have a routine like this, to have someone she knew would always come back for her, no matter what. She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t love it, though. Just the fact she was sitting here, the sun against her skin and a smile in her lips, was enough.

A long time ago, she had sat in a bench like this, completely lost and confused. It was silly, but she wished she could tell that young Nomi that things would be okay, that she would find her path, she would find people that loved her deeply and soon enough the past would be only that.

She couldn’t, so she just toasted the nothing, whispering to herself.

“To me.”

 

He was running.

Not running from something, he was just running, trying to keep his breathing steady. Will had to train, and being part of the running team at High School was important. It made his dad proud to have an athlete son. Will liked to be someone his dad could be proud of, even if sometimes the man was just a pain in the ass.

Will felt the sun flicker on his skin, coming down through the spaces between the leaves. His rhythm slowed until he was just standing there, arms spread and face turned up to the sun, smiling. It just felt so right.

 

 

She was walking back home from school, holding Joong-ki’s hand. The boy was talking about something that had happened in class, very excited about it. She had tried to pay attention, but she just couldn’t care.

“Sun! Look, the sun!” The boy said, tugging her hand.

She looked to where he was pointing. The street was a tunnel made of trees, but the sun found a way through the cracks and lighted the sidewalk. It was beautiful indeed, and she couldn’t control the smile on her lips.

“Let’s race to the end of the street!” The boy shouted, letting go of her hand and running ahead.

Usually, Sun would ignore it. She was a proper lady, and proper ladies didn’t go running down the street. Just this time though, she wanted to see her little brother’s face when she won.

 

He didn’t like standing in the sun. He didn’t like the warmth against his skin. Under the sunlight, his bruises became very noticeable, under the sunlight he felt exposed. So he was standing underneath a tree, arms crossed over his chest. To everyone passing, just another broody teenager looking for a fight.

He saw Felix running down the path, smiling and carrying a paper bag with what Wolfgang could assume to be food.

“You’re late.” He muttered when his friend finally got close enough. Felix rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder.

“You like being able to play the mysterious vampire. Bet a bunch of chicks came to gave you their number.”

Wolf snorted and shrugged. He couldn’t even be mad at Felix, his friend was too much like sunlight, but not the bad sunlight. Like the sunlight that made it through even underneath a tree, just enough rays to made everything lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you liked. Leave kudos, comment, write something on a walll, call us, whatevever you want.
> 
> Kissus


End file.
